


Go Back to Your Own Time, Kagome!

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Potential Corruption, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heartbreak at it's finest. What's Kagome going to do when Inuyasha sends her away? Will she continue to fight or will she give in? | Title taken from the episode but has it's own twist!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Go Back to Your Own Time, Kagome!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [a thread](https://twitter.com/JewelIncarnate/status/1186664305401499649) or [two](https://twitter.com/JewelIncarnate/status/1178327243363422208) I did over on my twitter with some friends of mine. Feel free to follow me there if you want to see more shorthand work.

Everything hurt. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, yet they felt heavy. So heavy that she was struggling to keep them open as she stumbled her way through the forest. She felt empty _,_ like _she_ was now the shell of a human being, not Kikyō.

That name. That woman. None of this would have happened if it hadn’t been for her. Inuyasha wouldn’t have understood the concept of love. He wouldn’t have grown as much as he did. Kagome wouldn’t be here in the feudal era, in fact, she wouldn’t even been alive. She wouldn’t have been able to awaken the hanyō. To return the jewel back to where it belongs. _To fall in love herself…_

There was this unbearable pain that accompanied the unwelcome void. How could something— _someone_ —that wasn’t there hurt so much? It was such a cliché thing, but a part of her couldn’t help but to blame it on the broken heart or even on Kikyō.

Kagome swallowed hard as she finally came to a stop in front of the Bone Eater’s Well. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands, creating bloody crescents in her palms. Her thumbs had scratched her pointer fingers to the point of them being raw. If she were to continue, they’d surely begin to bleed as well.

Instinctively a shaking hand reached up to grip the Sacred Jewel that hung around her neck, but it wasn’t there… She had left it with him when he had told her to go.

_“Go, then, if you’re going, Kagome. Go home.”_

His words played on repeat in her head as her legs finally gave out. Kagome dropped to her knees as a broken sob left her. Her hands covered her face as she could no longer hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

The crying only amplified the pain, bringing attention to parts that she had grown used to during her walk. The shock of his words having finally worn off. Every sob shook her body, sending lightning through her head, causing her heart to plunge even further down, and her lungs to crash into her ribs. Her legs were on fire and throbbing.

 _ **‘God**_ , why does everything have to hurt so damn much?!’ was the only thought she could manage.

In the midst of her crying, the school girl had leaned forward, her arms wrapping around her torso as she curled in on herself. Raven locks acted as curtains to conceal her face as she continued to cry; however, it was still clear just how broken she was from everything.

❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉

It felt like hours had flown by before Kagome was able to regain some semblance of control. She couldn’t say for certain how much time had past, only that it was enough for the sky to have changed from blue to a now orange gradient. 

Slowly she sat up, her back cracking the more she sat up. Dark, puffy eyes stared down at her hands, looking over the dried blood that had smeared in her palms. Her eyes traveled over her hands, looking over where she had scratched the skin raw before looking further and noticing the dark stains on the sides of her uniform.

“Go figure… And it isn’t even his blood this time…” she murmured to herself as she rubbed her hands on her legs, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her hands. Using the newly formed sleeve mittens, Kagome rubbed her nose, sniffling. She would’ve wiped away the tears, but there was no point as they had yet to stop falling.

Everything felt numb, both physically and emotionally. She felt lost, yet she was right where she had wanted to be… Right?

Her tongue poked out to run over her chapped lips before pulling the bottom one in, her teeth gnawing on it. She lifted her head to stare at the well, thinking back to the last time she had come through it. How she was met with a head full of silver and soft ears.

“How could I have been so _stupid_ …?” Kagome asked herself as she tilted her head back, looking up at the sky as new tears fell at a faster pace. Her fists clenched and unclenched, her knuckles cracking each time. It was a gross habit she had developed while travelling with the gang, but the popping sounds acted as small drops of calmness.

She took in a deep breath through her nose as she closed her eyes. She sat up straighter, causing her upper back to crack as she straightened out her shoulders. She held the breath for a few seconds before shakily letting it out. She repeated the breathing a few more times in hopes of getting the tears to stop.

On the last one, she lowered her head to stare off in front of her, swallowing a sob that tried to escape. A hand came up to cover her mouth as it brought on wave of nausea. First the pain and now this? She sat there like that until the feeling passed and even a few seconds after to make sure it didn’t come back.

Kagome reached a hand out to run it over the edge of the well, not caring that she was bound to get splinters from how careless she was. Surely a stupid splinter wouldn’t hurt as much as leaving _him_ did.

“I… If I leave, there’s…” her already quiet voice trailed off as she finished the thought in her head, _There’s no coming back_ …

She had said she was going to leave, but a bigger part of her told her she couldn’t. Not because she felt she needed to prove something to Kikyō, but because she wasn’t here for just Inuyasha anymore. She had Sango, Miroku, Shippō, and now Rin. They were like a family to her. How was she supposed to leave them to clean up her mess?

Everything was such a mess. The spider’s web had grown too complex for her to be able to figure it out in her current state. Maybe if she just laid down to rest, she could figure it all out when she woke back up.

While pulling on her sleeves to cover her hands once more, Kagome looked around before crawling up right next to the well. All of her things were left in the village, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave this spot. Or to risk seeing him again. With that, she laid down on the grass, pushing her back against the side of the well. Her knees pulled up as she curled into a small ball of the girl she once used to be. One hand wrapped around her torso while the other acted as a pillow.

Before she knew it, the world had fallen away and turned black. The last thing she heard was an oddly familiar voice calling out to her. No, not calling… Whispering. 

_“Render him human… Render him **vulnerable**. So perhaps…he might feel what you feel…”_


End file.
